stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Wil Crystalline Entity
| occupation = | title = First Officer | stationed = | rank = commander | insignia1 = | spouse(s) = | children = | mother = | father = Kyle Riker | siblings = Susy (sister) | relatives = | actorsource = | actor = | image2 = | caption2 = }} Wil Cystalline Entity (also referred to as Wil C Entity and Wil Entity was the executive officer of the . (Star Trek: Paradigms) Personality Wil was easy going, a regular cannabis smoker, and a bit of a tease with the ladies. He was relatively responsible, somewhat the antithesis of the excitable dark admiral Hyperriker with whom he served with for so many years. This is one of the main reasons their partnership worked so well. While most of the original crew of Enterprise-JFAZW were merged with members of the crew of the ''Enterprise''-D, for some reason Wil remained the same, probably due to incompatibilities between DNA and CNA Early life and career Born and raised in space, spending his holidays on earth, Wil left in 2493 to join Starfleet. He graduated in 2497. His first assignment was the , where he served as a janitor. While there, he was given the nickname "janitor crystalnose", to which he responded by filing racism charges with the federation supreme court, who ruled that he should be promoted to redshirt aboard the ''Hood''-XT. Being a redshirt a perilous time for Wil, who sadly saw many of his colleagues brutally disintegrated or disemboweled, only narrowly avoiding this fate himself. The most recent near miss was on an away team on Veridian 5, where he accidentally spilled soup on his captain's shirt, with no time for him to go back to the ship to change, he swapped shirts with the captain. Mistaking the captain for a redshirt, one of the dignitaries they were meeting pushed him into a meat processor. In this time of crisis Wil took command of the away team and afterwards the Hood, safely maneuvering it out of the tngium field. The Enterprise Hyperriker asked Wil to become his number one after hearing about his excellent command skills in the absence of the captain of the ''Hood''-XT. In one memorable incident, Wil's brain exploded due to an incredible continuumtar solo played by Jordan Rudess. Responding quickly, Dr Henglaar inserted a remote controlled brain in place of his old one, while he got to work synthesizing a new one from an old transporter pattern. Unfortunately, Hyperriker accidentally touched a button which caused Wil to revert to his basic crystalline entity instincts, flying out into space, an ascended non-corporeal Rudess pursued, eventually fusing with him and reverting the timeline. (PAR: Sometimes there's rain) Family and personal life He had an abusive father who often cheated when they played snakes and ladders, causing him to become distant from his family. Despite this he sometimes sent messages to his sister, Susy C Entity. Wil was good friends with all of his crew. He also had a soft spot for Ferengi Troi, and her mirror universe counterpart, Thomas Troi. Wil plays the Trombone, though he can't play for too long otherwise his crystalline structure begins to resonate, making him feel ill. Memorable quotes Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-JFAZW) personnel Category:Star Trek: Paradigms